


The Price Of Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ava, an immortal woman, ventures out into the Caribbean as a means of escape. But an unexpected run-in with a certain pirate will change everything.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)

Running. All she knew was that she had to run, and didn’t want to look back, because she already heard the sounds of boots gaining on her.

“Shit, why does this always happen to me?” She thought, as she rounded a corner and tripped over her skirts and fell, as she heard the boots getting closer.

“This is it I’m going to die.” She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow.

Ava opened her eyes, as her body collided with the hardwood flooring and sighed.

Of course, it was just a dream. She thought as she got up in a sitting position as she rubbed her back, before standing up feeling her shift move as she stood.

“I hate dresses.” She said aloud, as she looked out the window and saw a sliver of daylight peeking through, as she smiled and grabbed her dress and slipped it on over her shift and smoothing it over slightly before fastening the front of the dress.

At least I’m not wearing a corset, she thought as she ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair, and slipped her feet in her shoes and went to leave.

And turned back grabbing the leather satchel, and grabbing underneath her pillow for her dagger and placing it into the satchel, as she shook her head.

“Definitely need coffee…” She said aloud as she yawned opening the door from her little room that she had rented for the night at the tavern, and quickly walking down the stairs to grab some very much needed food and coffee before getting as much distance as she could from this place.

How? She had no idea, but she would get off this island.

She made her way down to the ground floor, where the tavern was and saw that there were some women already prepping for the day, as Ava made her way over to them.

“Can I get some coffee, and whatever you have ready to eat?” She asked, as she pulled out a couple of coins from her satchel and put it on the table, as one of the women took it, and quickly filled up a cup of coffee for her and then ladled some glopp into a bowl and passed it to her, as Ava looked at it questioningly.

“This is what I get for stopping at a tavern” she murmured to herself, as she went to sit at a table, and then turned back to the woman that had serviced her the food.

“Can I also get some rum as well?” She asked, as she smiled slightly, before turning back and finding a table and sitting herself down and started sipping away at the black coffee hoping it would get her to wake up.

She stirred the gloppy in the bowl that was supposed to be oatmeal but was far from it. She grimaced as she took a bite of it, just as the woman came by with her tankard of rum, as she noticed that the woman was quick to take the shilling that she had put on the table to pay for the alcohol.

Ava took the tankard and looked at it before putting some of the rum into the bowl of oatmeal, to make it so she could actually eat it.

She was mixing the liquid into the paste, absentmindedly as she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her from a couple of tables away.

The man that was looking at her had his hair in dreadlocks, and a red bandana wrapped around his head, with all matters of things tied into his hair. His head was tilted to the side watching her, as he narrowed his kohl-lined eyes at her.

“Did that help?” He asked as she saw that he had his own bowl of the gloppy oatmeal.

“What adding the rum? I have no idea?” Ava replied as she laughed slightly, as she took a tentatively small bite. And was surprised.

“Actually it does help,” Ava said, as she saw the man quickly wave one of the woman over to order his own tankard of rum, as Ava smiled and started eating her breakfast and drinking her coffee.

“Thanks for the help...ugh…” Ava heard from the man, as she looked up at him, as he comically was stumbling.

“Ava, my name is Ava.” She replied as she shook her head.

“Ava, well I’m Jack, Jack Sparrow.” Ava heard as she heard the sound of boots coming up to her as she looked up and saw that he walking over to her table, bowl, and tankard of rum in hand, setting them both down.

“Well Jack, I was actually just wanting to eat by myself,” Ava admitted, as she looked at him, as he smiled at her, revealing a couple of gold teeth.

“Nonsense darling, a woman such as yourself shouldn’t be eating alone,” Jack replied, as he went to sit across from her, as Ava caught herself smiling at that.

“Well Jack…” Ava started, as Jack interrupted her.

“Actually it’s Captain” He replied, as he took a sip of his rum.

“Captain Sparrow. I was eating by myself because I’m by myself.” Ava said as she drank more of her coffee hoping that he would take the hint.

She couldn’t risk spending more time than necessary eating so she could get a plan in order to get off this island.

As it dawned on her. He was a captain, as her face broke out into a smile.

“But, I wouldn’t mind some company for breakfast,” Ava said, as Jack smiled.

“Good luv because I wasn’t going to leave even if you asked me to.” He slurred slightly, as Ava rolled her eyes and took another bite of her oatmeal, hoping that the little plan that she had in mind would work.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating breakfast, Ava went to collect her things as she stood up, as she watched Jack do the same thing, and smiled at her.

“It was nice meeting you, I’ll be on my way,” Ava said, as she went to pull the satchel’s strap over her shoulder, as she was trying to think of a way to get onto his ship.

The less time on the land the better. The more time spent in the sea the less likely to be found, she thought, as she turned and saw that he was still looking at her with a smile on his face.

“On your way where exactly?” He asked, as Ava started walking out of the tavern, as he seemed to follow her.

“I need to get off this island.” She replied, because might as well be honest about it.

“Really? What a coincidence. I’ll be leaving soon.” Jack replied as he smirked at her.

“Maybe we could get off together?” He asked, as his gaze looked her up and down, as he caught sight of something gleaming from inside her satchel, as his eyes narrowed, as he got closer to her and threw his arm around her shoulders, as she looked down at his arm and then at him, as he just continued smiling.

Ava simply shook his arm off of her.

“So where’s your ship?” She asked, looking out to the docks at the numerous ships, trying to guess which one would be his.

When Jack didn’t answer her question and saw that he continued walking, as she stopped.

“Which one of them is your ship?” she asked again, thinking he needed clarification, as he turned around.

“Well about that…” He started as he smiled at her, as Ava’s eyes narrowed.

“You don’t have a ship? Then why did you introduce yourself as Captain Sparrow?” She asked, feeling the fury bubbling up in her, as she noticed Jack’s head tilt as he looked at her.

All Ava had as a warning was the ring that was on her finger that changed a red color, that she glanced at as she saw the ring change color and felt the heat at her hip, where her satchel rested with her dagger inside.

She took a calming breath, to try and stop the rage that was coursing through her. Usually, this kind of information wouldn’t get her to be this enraged. It was only because she was so desperate to get off the island and out into the open sea.

“You don’t have a ship?” she asked again, as she touched the bridge of her nose, as she tried to calm herself down.

“Sorry lass I don’t at the moment. But that doesn’t mean I don’t plan on getting one.” He said as Ava looked up at him, as he smirked at her, as he took ahold of her hand and continued walking towards the docks with her in tow.

\----

Jack was quick in finding a ship, as he started getting it ready because it would be a difficult task to get the ship out of the dock with just the two of them.

Ava went down below to check the supplies because, despite the fact that she wanted to be out in the open waters as soon as possible, she wasn’t stupid enough to set sail with low supplies.

After checking the cargo holds, Ava went to where the crew would sleep and started looking for any pair of clothes that she could fit into.

Because staying in the dress that she was wearing was not going to cut in when out in the open water. If something would happen she would be weighted down by the dress and she didn’t want that.

She quickly spotted a set of clothes, consisting of a linen shirt and a pair of breeches, and even a pair of boots.

She smiled widely. Never did she think seeing men’s clothing would make her so happy, but she absolutely hated the dress.

She quickly changed into the clothes and went to look where the weapons were to at least grab a sword for herself, as she put the satchel back over her shoulder, patting it reassuringly when she felt the metal dagger and smiling to herself knowing that it was still inside the little leather bag.

She grabbed a sword and a sheath for it, and found a pair of pistols, as she made her way back up on deck.

She got topside, and realized with relief that Jack was able to get them going and away from the island.

“So I see you found new clothes lass. Have to say, I think you looked better in the dress.” Jack said as Ava looked at him as he was at the helm.

“Well for one, I don’t care what you think. Two, it’s safer for me that I change and three, I absolutely hated that thing and I’m glad to be rid of it.” Ava said, as she climbed the stairs to the helm, and noticed that he hadn’t stopped looking at her.

“What? Did I put the shirt on backwards?” Ava asked, as she looked down and saw that everything seemed to be in place, which made her curious as to why he was staring at her.

“Just surprised that you have a sword and pistol,” Jack answered simply, as he looked away from her and went to look at the ocean ahead of them.

“Surprised that I would know how to use them? I’ve known how to defend myself for a very long time Captain Sparrow.” Ava said as she saw out of the corner of her eye that he smirked at his preferred title.

“More a mix of disappointed and relieved. Relieved that I wouldn’t have to spend time trying to teach you. Disappointed that I don’t have to teach you.” he said, as she suddenly felt his arm ensnaring her and pulling her closer to him.

“Because teaching you would’ve been so much fun.” He whispered in her ear, as she felt his hand start to rest on her hip.

“Really think both your hands should be on the wheel Sparrow.” She said, as she grasped his hand and put it firmly on the wheel as she took a step back from the helm, and started to walk down the stairs.

“If you think you could get to me like you would any common whore, think again Sparrow. I know all about you.” Ava said, as she peered back up at the helm and laughed at the surprised expression on the captain’s face as she went to go fix the lines of one of the masts.

Maybe this will be a little fun? She thought as she went down to fix the ropes, knowing that he was watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you know of me?” Jack asked, as Ava turned from where she had been adjusting lines.

“Yes, I do. How could I not? After all you are the famous Captain Jack Sparrow.” Ava said, as she stood up, as Jack smiled smugly, as she rolled her eyes, as she walked back up to the helm, and pulled back his linen shirt sleeve revealing the sparrow tattoo.

“Oh.” Jack said simply, the smug smile falling from his face, as he notices her eyeing his tattoo that was just above the P that was branded into his skin.

“You have any tattoos yourself lass?” He asked, as he looked at her, eyes narrowing.

“Maybe any in some particularly interesting areas maybe?” he asked again, as Ava glared at him slightly.

“I have one. But I don’t think I want to show you.” Ava replied, as she turned to look out at the sea in front of them.

“Then how ‘bout you tell me why you were so insistent on leaving?” Jack asked curiously, as Ava sighed.

“Open seas I have a better chance. Staying on land they’ll be able to find me.” Ava explained, as she leaned against the railing.

“Who exactly?” Jack asked, hoping deep down that he didn’t drag himself into this girl’s issues.

“My family. My two cousins. They are the only real family I have left, so we’ve stuck together for years now. But I’ve wanted so much to be free, free of them. I took the one chance that I had and stowed away on a ship when we made port last time. And it brought me to the one where I met you. I know they are still looking for me.” Ava explained, as she finally looked at Jack, who didn’t seem to have a reaction.

“Freedom from your family, I can understand that.” Jack said simply, as Ava sighed.

“And the fact that I took something before I left.” Ava said as she pulled a ring off her hand, as Jack looked at it.

“He’s going to be wanting to get this back, way more than want to find me. I mean he might kill me. I just wanted to get an edge on him.” Ava said simply, as Jack looked at her confused.

“Lass, I don’t understand how a ring can drive a person to want to kill?” Jack asked rhetorically, as he went to look back at the sea.

“Well this gives him protection from death. And when I see him again I don’t want him to have it.” Ava said simply, as she put it back on her hand, as Jack looked down at her hand his eyes narrowing.

“Really? That’s interesting. Care to explain?” Jack asked, as Ava noticed the twitch in his face, of trying to hold back a grin.

Of course he would be interested in a ring that could protect him from death. Ava thought, as she played with the ring on her hand.

“It was made by a priestess a long time ago. We each have one.” Ava said simply, as she pointed out one that was on the other hand, looking very similar to the one that was supposedly her cousin’s ring that had a green stone inlaid on it, in comparison to hers that had a blood red stone in the center of it with simple engraved markings on it.

“So then you definitely would know if it works or not? Do you know if said priestess is alive or not?” Jack asked as Ava noticed that his eyes wouldn’t leave the ring that was on her right hand, that was hers.

“I have no idea. But don’t be thinking what I think you are thinking. If you take it off the powers will not work for you.” Ava said, as she moved her hand away, as she went to move away from him, as Jack took both hands back at the helm, as he glanced down as she made her way down the stairs away from him.

\---  
After docking the ship, together which was a task, hence the need for a crew. Which was Jack’s plan while docked at Tortuga.

Ava was walking down the gangplank, her stachel close to her as she started to walk down the dock into the night.

“Ah ah ah, wait luv.” Jack said, as she felt his arm ensnare her to his side, as she made sure that her satchel was on the other side of her, and not nears Jack’s grasp.

“Don’t want to be walking around by yourself.” Jack said, as Ava felt his hand going lower on her hip.

“Why afraid?” Ava asked, as she smiled, as Jack chuckled.

“You are a funny one lass.” Jack said instead, as Ava felt him turning them in a particular direction, and then felt something else.

Did he just smell me? Ava thought, as she went to look up and saw that he was looking straight ahead but that same twitch on his face appear from earlier, giving his thoughts away.

“Where are we going?” Ava asked, as she tried to loosen his hold on her.

“To a tavern. Aren’t you famished?” he asked, as he looked down at her.

“Could use a drink after today.” Ava replied simply, as he smiled.

“See I knew you’d warm up to me.” Jack said, as they walked into a tavern and found a table to sit at.

“Two tankards of rum.” Jack said, as the barmaid came right up to their table, as he had his eyes on Ava the entire time, that had her satchel in her lap and was fishing through it for coins to give to the girl.

“What is that?” Jack asked, as he grabbed the satchel and put it on the table, as he grabbed for the dagger that had been in the bag.

He inspected it. It wasn’t a big dagger rather small, and simple looking but it did have one detail that Jack noticed.

A bright red stone in the handle.

Just like the one that was in her ring on her finger.

Jack looked it over again and passed it back to her.

“Just was curious lass.” Jack said as he balanced it in her hand, and Ava was quick to take it and put it back in her bag and set it on her shoulder.

“What would you even use that for? Cause its too tiny for defensive purposes?” Jack asked, as the barmaid came around with their tankards of rum, as Ava passed the girl a couple of shillings.

“Keep them coming.” Ava said, as the girl smiled, before leaving the table, coins in hand.

“Someone’s in a drinking mood.” Jack said, as he sipped at his tankard and looked at her.

“So are you going to answer my question or not?” He asked, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Not answer.” Ava said simply, as she took a big gulp of the rum, as Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“If your going to drink like that your going to be on the floor faster than you think luv.” Jack said, as Ava smiled.

“You think so?” She asked, as Jack smirked back at her.

“I know so.” He said simply, as the barmaid came up with another tankard of rum for them both.

\--

4 tankards down, and Ava had just finished her fifth setting it down with the rest, as she looked over the table at Jack, who also was finishing up his as well.

“I have to say I think I’m still thirsty.” Jack said, the only indication that he might be intoxicated would be the slight slur in his voice, as he looked over at Ava.

Who was less than composed.

And was laughing in the chair.

“Lass I think your drunk.” Jack said, as Ava smiled and held up her hand, as the barmaid came up.

“We need food.” Ava said, as the barmaid was already placing plates of food before them, as Ava smiled at the plate full of food before her, as she started to dig in. Not realizing how hungry she had been.

As Jack was watching her, as he ate, knowing that he would be the one to get them a room, as he stopped the barmaid that was coming around and asked for a room.  
\--

“Where are we going?” Ava asked as Jack pulled her chair out.

“You need to sleep off the rum.” Jack said, as he held out his arm for her to take as she took it and stood up, almost sitting back down again, but Jack caught her.

“And you really thought you could outdrink me.” Jack said, as he started laughing, as Ava rolled her eyes, as Jack more or less walked them both up the stairs, as he carried her against him.

He opened the door to the room, and saw that of course there was only one bed. He shrugged the thought off and set Ava down on the bed, as he felt her come up and pull him down to her level on the bed.

“Oh bugger.” he said, as Ava smiled up at him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh bugger” jack said, as Ava smiled up at him, as he tried to get lean away, as Ava pulled him down to the bed next to her.

“Maybe it’s the alcohol but I’m liking you more and more.” Ava said, as Jack took her bag from her and set it on one of the various hooks.

As he then started to off his coat, belts, pistol and sword, then turned around and saw that Ava was sitting up.

“You’ve wanted to kiss me all day. Why didn’t you?” Ava asked, as Jack looked at her in confusion as she smiled.

And Jack noticed that her ring’s stone had changed color, from the previous red stone to a pink. As he look at it with confusion in the darkness.

“Wasn’t that red before?” He asked holding up her hand that had the ring on it, amongst the other ones that adorned her fingers.

“Suppose I could explain it to you. Might make me feel better having someone that knows.” Ava said, as she explained everything. Her being immortal, how she was changed, her powers everything.

After awhile she looked over at Jack, who she was expecting to have a shocked look on her face.

“Hmm. I knew it.” Jack said simply, as Ava furrowed her eyebrows.

“What?” she asked, feeling the tipsy feeling residing from her.

“I was wondering what made the dagger and your ring shine so brightly earlier. So that was you being angry.” Jack said matter of factly, as if he didn’t just realize that the woman that he was sitting next to was an immortal being.

“Yes. during the day, my powers are active. But when the sun sets, they recede. All because of my cousin, which is why I took the ring. I wanted him to be less protected the next time that I run into him.” Ava said, as she looked at him.

“I’m kinda shocked you aren’t shocked about this. I mean i haven’t told many people in my long life, but you have to be the only one that wasn’t freaked out.” Ava commented, as Jack smiled.

“Well for going on 300 years, you don’t look day over 20 luv.” Jack said, as Ava smiled, as he brushed the side of her face with his hand.

“So you know what people are feeling. Can you now?” Jack asked, as Ava smiled.

“Not really. It’s nighttime now but i can feel something. I just don’t know what it is.” Ava as she noticed he only moved his hand her brushing against her neck, as she noticed a cut on his hand that he had bound up with cloth.

“But I can still use the residuals of my powers still.” Ava said, as she took ahold of his hand in hers as she took a breath, closed her eyes and opened them up, as Jack gasped.

Her eyes were no longer their blue-green color but was a golden color, as Jack felt the cut on his hand begin to recede, as he noticed the stone on her ring changed to a golden color as well.

And just as quickly as the change occurred it was over. Ava closed her eyes again and they were their normal color again.

She took her hand away and took off the cloth to reveal a healed hand, as Jack held it up and looked at it.

Now surprise on his face.

“There it is. I was waiting for it.” Ava said, as she laughed slightly, as Jack looked at her and smiled.

“So rethinking about taking me on in your crew captain?” Ava asked, as Jack smiled.

“Luv, why would you think that? With your powers do you realize how helpful that would be?” Jack said, as he leaned closer to her.

“And the fact that you knew that I wanted to kiss you all day?” Jack asked as he looked her lips and leaned closer, as Ava found herself with her back on the bed.

“That’s not fair luv. Cause I don’t know how you were feeling.” Jack said, as moved to resting his weight on his arms, hovering over her.

“Well we might just have to create a cheat sheet now won’t we?” Ava responded, as she started to laugh, as Jack leaned down and kissed her, moving his hands, one in her hair, as the other one moving up and down her arm.

He moved away, to breathe, as he looked down at her.

“I really did want to do that all day.” He said, as he smiled down at her, as she moved her hands up his sides and moved his linen shirt and touched the skin underneath, causing Jack to intake a breathe as she smiled and moved to sit up.

“And I’ve wanted to do this all day.” Ava said, as she moved her hands up, exploring more of his skin, going to his chest, as Jack went to take off his shirt.

“You know out of all the stories, always wanted to know one thing.” Ava said, as her fingers grazed over his tanned skin, as he smirked at her.

“Well let’s see shall we?” He said, as went down to kiss her again, while untying her shirt.  
\--  
Ava woke up the next morning, feeling the sunlight coming in from the window. She rolled over, colliding with a solid form.

She didn’t want to open her eyes, just wanted to go back to sleep, but she opened one eye and all she saw was tanned skin.

She opened her eyes and saw that Jack was laying next to her.

Then the realization hit.

Last night she was drunk.

Oh no, she thought as she realized that she wasn’t wearing any clothes and from what she could see Jack wasn’t either.

He rolled over to face her. With a big smile on his face.

“Good morning lass. Sleep well?” He asked, as his fingers went down to snake one of the many necklaces that you wore, one in particular that had a silver celtic knot, and another that was in the shape of an eye.

And as his finger passed over the gold eye it seemed to shine brighter.

And brighter and brighter, as Jack looked at it, as it suddenly burned him, causing him to drop it.

“What the hell is that?” he asked, as he went to put his finger in his mouth to soothe the burn, as Ava touched his finger, healing it instantly, as she smiled at him.

“From the priestess. It’s for protection, or so she told me.” Ava said, as she moved the sheet up on her.

“And your Irish.” Jack said, as he made a point of avoiding the eye necklace and looked at the celtic knot.

“And what are you?” Ava asked, as Jack smiled.

“I’m alot of things luv.” He replied, as Ava sighed, not wanting to ask the question but knew she had to.

“What happened last night?” She asked, remembering somethings, specifically telling him everything about herself, save for the more less fun things about her immortality that she didn’t want to reveal to him. Everything after that though was a haze.

“You told me about you, your powers. And of course when we were getting to the most interesting activity of the night, you fell asleep.” Jack said, as his smile fell slightly, as Ava fought hard to not smile at that.

“Yeah I get really tired when I drink.” Ava said, as she tried not to laugh.

“Trust me lass, I didn’t do anything. I’m thinking of not having you drunk, what you to be able to remember it.” Jack said, as he lifted his hand to caress your face and you saw something on his hand.

Her cousin’s ring.

“Did I give that to you last night?” Ava asked, as she took ahold of his hand, as his eyes shined at that, almost like he wanted to tell you something, but thought to not tell you, as he smirked at you.

“Yes and I gave you that.” Jack said, as his hand went to your left, and looked at all the rings on your hand and saw one of Jack’s on your hand, as his fingers brushed over the ring.

It was a giant black pearl inlaid into it.

“Better you wear it than I. Suits you better.” Jack said, as he pulled his hand away and went to his side of the bed, as he fished his breeches from beside the bed and put them on.

Which made Ava realize just how close they had been last night, as she tried to remember giving him her cousin’s ring and him giving her the black pearl ring, and nothing was coming to mind.

“Lass up to let’s go!” Jack said, as Ava was literally shaken out of her thoughts by him.

“We need to get going. Get some food in us, then find a bath house, cause who knows how long we’ll be before we make port again after getting a crew.” Jack said, as Ava went to grab her clothes while clutching the sheet to her still.

Once she found everything, she turned around and saw that Jack was just standing there and waiting for her.

“Turn around.” She said, as Jack rolled his eyes, and turned around as Ava quickly put on her breeches and then the linen shirt, tucking it into the breeches and slipping on her boots.

“Alright let’s go!” Ava said, as Jack turned around, and offered his arm to her, as she rolled her eyes, but took it as they walked out of the room, and down to the tavern to have breakfast.

\--

After finishing their breakfast of a tankard of rum, to Ava’s plight since this particular tavern didn’t have coffee and her head was already pounding from the rum from the night previous, and a bowl of porridge that was considerably better than the last port they were at.

“So bath house?” Ava asked, as she went to put down a couple of shillings down on the table, as Jack put down his own.

“You paid the last time lass, I’m getting it this time. I’ll meet you outside, want to ask where the nearest bath house is. Won’t be but a minute.” Jack said, as he got up and went to the barmaids to talk to them.

Without another thought, Ava went outside of the tavern to wait for him.

As soon as she stepped out of the tavern she felt something collide with her head, as she passed out, and the last thing she remembered was arms wrapping themselves around her waist to hail her over their shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava woke later, feeling the soft padding of a mattress. She rolled over half expecting Jack to be laying next to her but no one was there. And the room that she was in was different then the room she had been in the tavern.

And it was rocking.

Ava got up from the bed, stumbling a bit, trying to right herself, when it all came back to her.

She had been walking outside to walk for Jack when she got hit over the head.

She narrowed her eyes, as she looked around, and saw that it wasn’t crew’s quarters that she had been placed in but Captain’s quarters.

Crap. She thought, as she went to her side, and felt around for her satchel.

No. She thought, as she started looking around the cabin.

Please tell me I didn’t lose it before coming on this ship? She thought, as she turned around and walked towards the table and heard the door to the cabin unlock and open, as Ava saw a shadow cast on her, as she turned around.

\--  
Jack was just finishing up talking to the barmaids about where the closest bath house, would be, if any considering the look of the people he had seen around the port, quite questionable.

But nonetheless there was one, a couple miles away from the tavern where he and Ava could go to clean themselves up before getting together a crew so they could sail off.

And I can get my ship back. Jack thought, as he walked out of the tavern, looking around.

“Ava was said that she was going to wait outside. Odd.” Jack said, as he shrugged.

Maybe went off to the ship. Jack thought, as he walked to the docks and walked onto the ship, checking the captain’s quarters, then down into the crew’s quarters, as the worry starts in his mind.

Did she leave? Why would she have? She said that the open water was her best bet? Jack thought, as he went down further into the holds, squinting in the darkness and found one thing.

The dress that she was wearing when he met her.

He picked it up and looked at it with a smile on his face.

She did look nice in this. But the men’s clothing suits life at sea better. Jack thought, as he touched the lace that was at the end of the sleeve.

Jack folded the dress over, as he went back up to above deck.

Where are you? Jack thought, as he took out his compass and watched the rose not point north. And not in the direction of the town, like he had hoped but out to the sea.

Jack closed the compass and sighed.

She wouldn’t have left, not after last night. Jack thought, as he walked off the ship and back into the town, dress still in his arms.

He walked up to the first shop that he laid his eyes on and entered.

“I want to sell this dress.” Jack stated, as he placed it down on the counter, as the proprietor of the shop came to look it over.

“At least 30 shillings worth.” The man said, as he was going to pay Jack, as Jack took the dress in his hands and ripped the lace from the sleeves, before giving it back to the man.

“Now that’ll be 20 shillings worth.” The man said as he looked at Jack with a glare, as he grabbed a purse full of coins and doled out the amount, before taking the dress and taking it to the back of the shop, as Jack smirked, taking the entire purse of coins, and walking out of the establishment.

Now to find a crew, to get my ship back and my girl. Jack thought, as he tied the lace to his wrist.  
\--

Ava turned around at the sound of the door to the captain’s quarters being unlocked. She went to grab a weapon and realized that in putting her in the captain’s quarters they had no taken her pistol or her sword.

Ava smirked as she went for her pistol, and tried to narrow her eyes at the blazing sun that was coming through the open door, as the figure stepped up blocking the light, and Ava smirk fell.

“Knew I would find you soon. This has been your longest time being gone. Your getting better Ava.” The figure said, as it stepped up.

Her cousin.

Great. Ava thought, as she went to put her pistol back into her belt, and went to hide her hands behind her back.

Her cousin, Cody stood before her, 6 ft tall, burly man, with a long beard growing out over the lower half of his face, with a hat ontop of his head, and his hair grown out, in the normal clean linen shirt and dark breeches and boots.

“Thought I had lost you there for a minute, guess not.” Ava said, as she smiled, as Cody narrowed his eyes at her.

“Give me the ring back now” Cody said as he held out his hand, as Ava bit at her lip, the nerves starting to get at her.

Who knows what he’s gonna do to me? She thought, as he rolled his eyes and moved her hands from behind her and looked at them, seeing the simple silver ring with the green stone was missing from her hands.

“Where is it?” he asked, as he threw her hands away from him as he looked at her, his eyes literally starting to change to a red color.

“I don’t know. You were the one that kidnapped me. Last time I saw it, it was on my hands.” Ava said, as Cody sneered at her, as he brought his arm over her shoulders and turned them to face the deck outside the cabin, as he pushed her along with him out to the deck.

“So if it was on your hands the last time, before you were brought here. We can just go back and be able to find it? Or is it not in your satchel?” Cody asked, as Ava felt his arm tighten around her, as she tried to fight it off but caught sight of the setting sun and could feel her powers starting to drain from her.

“I wouldn’t know. Last I was was right outside of a tavern. Which means you weren’t the one to take me. Then who was?” Ava asked, as she looked amongst the crew and narrowed her eyes at the figure coming up to them, Ava’s satchel in their hand.

Her other cousin, Dakota, Cody’s twin.

“Here. I checked it no ring, just some shillings and her dagger.” Dakota said, as she moved Cody’s arm off of Ava.

“You should be going to the helm to relieve the crew. They haven’t had a break in awhile.” Dakota said, as Cody looked at his sister and simply walked to the helm, as Ava sighed a breath of relief to be away from him.

“You really were gone longer this time. You should’ve seen how crazy he was getting.” Dakota laughed.

“So where’s the ring?” Dakota asked, as she held out her hand with a playful smile on her face.

“I was being truthful. Last I saw it before apparently you took me from the tavern it was on my hand. Now its not. It must’ve been stolen.” Ava said, as Dakota’s smile fell.

“So it’s back at that port then? You realize that just because I’m more easy going doesn’t mean that he is. You know how mean he can get Ava. I get that you are more fleeting, more adventurous doesn’t mean you can go stealing his ring out from under him and running when we make port. If you try doing it again he’s not going to be so nice about it. Your little escape attempt cost us precious time to get back to Ireland in time before the storms hit.” Dakota said, as she narrowed her eyes at Ava, before walking up to the helm and whispering in Cody’s ear, as Ava shook her head.

SHe doesn’t understand and yet she’s in the same situation that I am in. Ava thought, as she went down below, just as she heard her cousin shout orders at the crew to turn the ship around.

God Jack for your sake, I hope you are already off that port. Ava thought, as she looked down at her hand that had the black pearl ring on it.  
\--

Jack walked back to the docks, with the purse full of shilling heavy in his hands, to check up on the ship before going back to get a crew.

He was getting closer to the ship when he started hearing voices in the distance, almost like it was coming from the ship.

Jack stopped walking and narrowed his eyes watching and indeed saw movement on the ship.

The navy. Jack thought, as he immediately took steps back, as he turned right around and walked back in the direction that he had come from when he saw something that caught his eye.

A little dingy that was tied up to the dock.

Jack looked in both directions, and simply walked up to the dingy and jumped in it and untied it.

Would be good enough for now. Jack thought, as he pushed off from the dock and watched as the navy was taking over the ship, and essentially taking it back under their own command after being stolen by Ava and himself days before.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava was taken down below to the brig, as the ship was moored by the port they had picked her up from.

“Shouldn’t take too long. Find the ring, and we’ll be back on the sea towards the island.” Dakota said, as she placed Ava into the brig, as she looked out the smallest of openings between slates of wood and saw that the sun was just dipping under, as Ava felt her powers recede.

Of course they would wait to come in just around nightfall. I have less chance of escaping. Ava thought, as she narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

“What? You stole his ring from him. You think he wouldn’t come to get it back?” Dakota asked rhetorically.

“And if that person that stole it from you isn’t so willing to give it back. Guess he’ll be but one less finger, or life. Depends on how he feels about it.” Dakota said, as she smiled, as she winked before going up topside.

What the hell did that mean? Does she know? Ava thought, as she looked around the cell for anything that she could use to break herself out.

As her hands went to her hair, as she pulled out a metal hairpin, as she smiled at it, before walking towards the door to the brig. She placed the hairpin into the keyhole and rattled it around until she heard an audible click.

She pushed the door hesitantly, as it moved to open. Ava breathed a sigh of relief. Except that when she was locked in the brig they had taken all of her personal items from her.

Most likely in his quarters. She thought, as she started up the stairs, as quietly as she could. She peered up at the top, looking around for any crew members, but from the lack of voices on deck she assumed that most if not all of the crew also went ashore.

She fully stepped up and went towards the captain’s quarters, hoping that it would be unlocked. Ava placed her hand on the knob and was waiting for the resistance of the lock, but it turned.

She looked around before opening the door further and quickly finding her sword and its sheath as well as her pistol resting on a table, while her satchel that contained her dagger was hanging off a chair.

She strapped the sword to her waist and then stashed her pistol in her satchel and slug it around her body and went to exit the captain’s quarters and saw her cousin Cody standing at the entrance.

Looking angerier and she had ever seen him.

“Funny thing. You would think that being in a British port and all, we would have to tip-toe a bit to avoid the navy presence. But we were quick about mentioning your likeness to some of the barmaids at the establishment that Dakota picked you up from. They were very helpful. Explained to me that before you left, you were with a man.” Cody said, as Ava started backing up, as she saw his eyes progressive turn more and more red.

“And would you know who that was? Of all people?” he asked, as Ava went to reply.

“Jack Sparrow! You were with Jack Sparrow of all people, and you gave him my ring!” Cody said, as he went to advance on Ava.

And he stopped. And breathed a sigh, backing off from her, as he narrowed his eyes, as he went to grab something in the dark from his desk that Ava hadn’t seen in her haste of grabbing her things.

But when she felt metal clamped around her hands, and felt the draw of her powers receding, she tried to take whatever it was off, but couldn’t.

She felt her body draining of any energy as she collapsed on the floor.

\--

Ava woke up to the feeling of warmth from the sun. She opened her eyes, and realized that she was back in the brig but now had shackles on her hands. Special ones made centuries ago to take away any powers her family held.

She knew not to try and get them off because that wouldn’t do her any good, since they were drawing in her energy as well.

She saw that of course he took her things away from her, again. 

How am I supposed to get out of here? She thought, as she went to sit against the side wall of the brig, when she heard a noise.

Someone was coming down to the brig.

“Trying to figure out how to get out?” Dakota said, as she came in Ava’s line of sight, as Ava narrowed her eyes at her, as Dakota rolled her eyes, and held up her hand with the keys to the brig in them.

“Won’t get to fair on a plan without the keys.” She said, as she selected the right key and turned it into the lock.

“Why are you helping me?” Ava said, unsure, as she wanted to move away from teh wall, but couldn’t since her hands and wrists were shackled together.

“Because, I don’t want to see you shackled up like this. And because I don’t want him diverting from the course. I can convince him that you’ll be doing it. It’ll buy you some time. Maybe you can even get away with shipping the ring maybe, I don’t know. Just don’t want him trying to get after Jack. Because we both know that him killing Jack is never going to happen. That man would probably laugh in the devil’s face and get away with it.” Dakota said, as she chose another key, and unlocked Ava’s shackles on her hands.

“Plus, I know that you like him.” Dakota said, as Ava looked up at her cousin, as saw her eyes change from their normal green color to a white, as she touched the side of Ava’s face, before moving to the side.

“And who am I to stand in the way of that right?” Dakota said, as Ava shook her head, as Dakota passed her her effects, as they walked back up to the deck.

“How are we supposed to get passed the crew?” Ava asked, as Dakota smiled.

“They were up late last night. Celebrating teh fact that they would be killing the infamous Jack Sparrow. So I of course made sure they indulged in way too much rum.” Dakota said, as they went up to the deck.

“You know I don’t like him right?” Ava said, as they went to put one of the longboats into the water, as Ava noticed they were not far off from an island or a port. She couldn’t tell from the distance.

“Tortuga. He’s probably there. By the time you get there I’ll have this ship turned in the complete opposite direction.” Dakota said, as they continued in silence.  
\--

“Thank you.” Ava said, as the longboat splashed in the water, as she hugged her older cousin.

“Your welcome. I’m sure you would do the same. I know that you never one to hate to settle down. So going off with an pirate, Jack even, suits you more than living on that island.” Dakota said, as she pulled away from Ava.

“I told you, I don’t like him at all. I’m just trying to make sure Cody doesn’t kill him.” Ava said, as she started the climb down the ladder.

“Then why did you give him Cody’s ring and he give you that nice new ring. On your ring finger no less.” Dakota said, just as Ava was one step away from the longboat.

“What.” Ava exclaimed, as a passing current kicked up and made it so the longboat clipped the side of the ship, and sending her into it, flat on her back.

She grabbed the oars quickly, as she started rowing away from the ship, anger boiling up in her, making seem not as tiring as it should have been to row the very long distance to Tortuga.

“Jack Sparrow, bloody pirate. You just might lose a finger.” Ava said to herself as she looked behind her and saw Tortuga off in the distance, before looking down at her left hand, where the black pearl ring sat on her ring finger.


	7. jan. schedule

Hi guys, I just wanted to pop on here and just say that I really appreciate the views that this fic has been getting. Thank you so much!

Also, I created a schedule for this month to stick to.

So this fic will be getting updates this month on the 16th (the day before my B-Day!), 21st, 26th, and 31st!

Again, thanks so much I really appreciate it, I'll be seeing you guys on the 16th with a new posting!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I said I would stick to the schedule and I had this all ready so I thought I might as well just share it! Hope you guys like it!

After Ava made it to the dock at Tortuga, she left the longboat, feeling the soreness creep into her arms from rowing the long distance. She just wanted to find a place to rest, despite it being the middle of the day. But she knew that when her cousin told her that Jack would be at Tortuga, she knew she would have to try and find him first to get that ring back before even thinking about resting.

She got off the dock, feeling the sun hit her back, and all she wanted was to be clean, and to maybe have a second change of clothes, since the ones that she was wearing were grimy from the couple of days that she had spent without a bath.

Maybe I should go get some spare clothes to wear, so I can wash these, Ava thought, as she spotted a store, and just hoped that it would be open.

As she got closer, she saw that the shop was open. She walked through and picked up a couple of linen shirts, a vest and a couple pairs of breeches that would fit her.

After dropping a couple shillings for the bundle of clothes she found out where she could clean herself up and her clothes, which the shop owner informed her that was a trek up into the hills, away from the chaos that was near the docks.

One 30 minute walk later, Ava was walking up to a bathhouse. Where she could get herself and her clothes clean. She was welcomed into the establishment with odd looks from the women that were running the place.

Probably due to the clothes, but this is a pirate port, must not ever see any female pirates. Ava thought, as she gave them a few shillings, which made the looks go away. As she was taken to one of the rooms, where she took off her clothes and slipped into a tub full of warm water.  
\--  
1 hour later, Ava was walking out of the bathhouse feeling and smelling better than before, and tucked the bundle of her previous clothes that were cleaned and dried in her satchel.

By the time that she was out of the bathhouse, the sun was close to setting.

Time to find Jack. She thought, as she walked down the dirt path, knowing that she would have to look in the taverns to start off with, and would have more luck going from the closest tavern to her and work her way back towards the docks.

The first one that she walked into, the Faithful Bride, was full of people shouting, singing, drinking.

Ava went to get a drink, as she found herself scanning the room, for any sign of Jack at all.

Just want to get that ring back. That’s the only reason I’m wanting to find him right? She thought to herself, as she saw a certain tricorner hat off to the side off the room.

And Ava’s heart almost skipped a beat, as she grabbed her drink and slapping a shilling on the bar, before making her way towards the table, seeing a lad that was nervously looking in every direction. Which made him look so out of place on the island.

Definitely not from here. Ava thought, as she walked up and saw Jack sitting at a table opposite what looked like to be an older man, who seemed to be soaking wet.

But then again this was tortuga, everything that happened here was normal in comparison to everywhere else.

As she walked up she heard their conversation.

“I know where it’s going to be, and I’m going to take it.” Jack said, as he tilted his head to the side, waiting for the older man’s response.

“Jack it’s a fools errand. You know better than I about the tales they tell about the Black Pearl.” the older man replied.

“Aye, and that’s why I know where it’s going to be, and that’s why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew.” Jack explained, as Ava watched as Jack narrowed his eyes at the man.

No doubt, he thinks that Jack is crazy. Ava thought as her interest was peaked by this conversation, as she slipped into the shadows to continue listening, waiting for the right moment to emerge.

“It’s a fool’s errand Jack” The man responded shaking his head, as Ava saw Jack smiling at the man, as he shifts his vision beyond the man, and towards the boy that Ava had passed by that was standing stiffly by one of the support beams.

“Not if the fool has something Barbossa wants. Something he needs.” Jack said, as his smile widened.

“And you’ve got that, have you?” Gibbs replied, as Ava watched him shift closer to Jack.

“Back there, that is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner.” Jack said simply in a hushed tone, and from the older man’s response of leaning back and drinking from the tankard of rum, was good news.

“There’s bound to be sailors on this rock crazy as you. I’ll find some men.” The older man said, as he downed the tankard, as Ava slipped from the shadows, as she noticed, as Jack smiled widely in her direction at her form.

“Ava, I knew I would find you!” He said, as he went to get up, as the older man, went to turn to look at Ava.

“Mr. Gibbs, this is Ava. We met before I had a run in with the British Navy. Thought I wouldn’t see her again.” Jack said, as Gibbs politely brought out his hand for Ava to shake.

“Ava, nice to meet you. No last name there?” He asked, as Ava smiled.

“I don’t particularly like sharing my last name. Gets me into a bit of trouble.” Ava replied, as she noticed the slight shocked look on Mr. Gibbs face at that, that was masked quickly with a smile.

“It was nice to meet you lass. Jack, I better be off. See you in the morning.” Mr. Gibbs said, as he went to get up from the table.

“Alright see you in the morning.” Jack said, as Ava went to occupy the spot that Mr. Gibbs previously occupied.

“So you went looking for me?” Ava asked, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Why wouldn’t I when you were supposed to be waiting out of the tavern. I came out and you were gone. And I realized you were on the island anymore, I went back to the ship, but it was covered with the British. So I stole someone’s boat. Didn’t get too far with it when it got a little leak. Which lead to me having a run-in with the British Navy.” Jack explained, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Of course you did. If you didn’t run into problems I would be surprised.” Ava said, as Jack smiled, as he took a drink from his tankard of rum.

“So where did you run off to? Find a better captain that had a better ship?” Jack asked, as ava noticed that there might be a tinge of jealousy laced in for good measure.

“No, my family found me.” Ava explained, wanting to leave it at that for the moment, as she changed the subject.

“Your really going to give that boy over to Barbossa?” Ava asked, as Jack simply smiled.

“I have it all worked out lass. How about we go talk somewhere else.” Jack said, as he stood up and held out his hand for Ava to take, as she stood up and walked in front of him, as they went to find a place to sleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

“So now that we are alone can we talk?” Jack asked as he turned around, looking at Ava with uncertainty in his eyes.

“I guess, but I’ll be laying down. My arms are sore as hell.” Ava replied, as she went to lay down on the bed, as she went to face him.

“So, care to explain why you left?” Jack asked as he started to take off his coat and his hat.

“I already explained it to you, when I ran into you inside the tavern. My cousin kidnapped me outside the tavern. All for that ring that’s on your finger.” Ava replied as Jack looked down at his left hand, on the ring finger where Ava’s cousin’s ring sat.

“He wants it back. His sister managed to convince him that I would be getting it back from you, dead or alive. But I’m assuming she’s going to tell him that I killed you.” Ava replied as Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

“You just said that they kidnapped you?” Jack said, in confusion, as he went to pull the singular chair that was in the room to sit on.

“Yeah, they did. I was put in the brig for trying to escape. But she let me out. She knew that I wanted to not go with them. And if she could explain me leaving by saying that I was let go so I could retrieve the ring, then he wouldn’t be coming back in this direction.” Ava explained as she yawned.

“She also pointed out the fact that this ring was in my ring finger on my left hand. So, care to explain that?” Ava asked as she narrowed her eyes at Jack in the dark, waiting for him to squirm.

“What is there to explain? I proposed that night and you accepted. So I gave you one of my rings, and you decided to give me your cousin’s ring.” Jack explained, as Ava suddenly felt a weight on the edge of the bed, as Jack went to lay next to her.

“Why would you propose to me. We barely know each other.” Ava said as she turned to face him.

“Maybe even drunk we knew we would be a good match?” Jack answered rhetorically, as he felt her shift on the bed.

“Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that this is all for my immortality?” Ava said as she moved slightly away from Jack and turned so her back was facing him.

“Why would you think that? Just because your immortal wouldn’t be the reason why I would ask.” Jack said as Ava felt the bed shift, as Jack went back to the chair where he hung his coat onto earlier, and rifled through it to find something.

Once he found it, he smiled in success, as he went back to sit halfway onto the bed.

“A compass,” Ava stated matter of factly, as Jack smiled down at her.

“Not just any compass. It points to whatever you want most in this world.” Jack said, as he opened it and they both watched as the compass rose moved around and around.

And pointed at Ava.

Ava narrowed her eyes, as she moved from side to side and noted that the compass rose seemed to follow her.

“Is it so unbelievable to think that I would actually like you luv?” Jack asked rhetorically, as Ava didn’t answer the question and instead grabbed the compass, and closed it and opened it again.

I wonder? She thought, as she opened up the compass and watched it move around before settling on Jack.

“Hmmm, I honestly didn’t see that at all,” Ava said, as Jack looked down at the compass and saw that it was pointed towards him, as he looked at her with a triumphant smile on his face.

“So it wasn’t just the alcohol. I knew it.” Jack said, as he swiftly took his compass from Ava’s hands and placed it back into his coat pocket and then laid back on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

“Thought your first love was the sea?” She asked, completely not convinced, as she went to lay back down on the bed

“Well, you can be the third then.” He said, as Ava felt his arm snake it’s way around her waist and pulled her closer to him, as Ava looked at him.

“Third?” She asked, as Jack smiled as his nose grazed the side of her neck, as he smelled her freshly washed skin.

“Well, there is the pearl as well luv. You smell so nice.” Jack said as he felt Ava start to push him away.

“And you smell,” Ava said, as she pushed him slightly away from her, as he chuckled.

“course luv, we were supposed to go to that bathhouse a few days ago together, and me trying to find you took so long that I simply forgot before I left the port,” Jack explained, as he tried to move closer to her a smirk on his face the entire time.

“There is something about you though,” Ava said as she relaxed in his hold, inhaling his scent, a mix of sweat, salt, gunpowder and the smell of rum on his breath. As she softly touched the side of his face with her hand.

Jack took her hand in his, feeling its warmth as he moved her hand towards his mouth as he kissed her fingers.

“There’s something about you to luv.” Jack said as he looked into the darkness when he didn’t get a response and saw that Ava was asleep next to him, breathing softly.


	10. Chapter 10

“Feast your eyes, Cap’n. All of ‘em good sea-faring men, faithful hands before the mast, every one worth their salt and crazy, to boot.” Mister Gibbs said, as Jack moved down the line of men examining them all, as Ava and Will stood off to the side.

“This is his abled-bodied crew?” Will asked her, as she shook her head and smiled slightly. Because they weren’t that great but they would have to consider where they came from.

Jack stopped at an older man that had a parrot on his shoulder, as Gibbs stepped up.

“Cotton here is mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out.” Gibbs explained to Jack, as the man opened his mouth to show him this, as Jack grimaced.

“So he went and trained the parrot to do the talking for him, nobody knows how. Nobody knows the parrot’s name, neither, so we just call it ‘Cotton’s parrot.” Gibbs continued on, as Jack narrowed his eyes at this.

“Mr, Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger, and almost certain death?” Jack asked, as the parrot on Mr. Cotton’s shoulder spread its wings out and squawked out an answer.

“wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!” the bird replied.

“Mostly, that seems to mean ‘yes.’” Mr. Gibbs said to Jack, as Mr. Cotton nods his head vigorously, as Jack nodded his head at this and continued on his examination of the crewmembers. 

Ava saw that Jack stopped his examination, and removed the hat of one of the men. Revealing it to actually be a woman.

“Anamaria--” Jack started to say, as the woman slapped Jack hard across his face, as Will smiled.

“Suppose you didn’t deserve that one?” Will asked sarcastically, as Ava rolled her eyes at the exchange.

“You stole my boat!” Anamaria said, as she pointed her finger at Jack accusingly.

“Borrowed, I borrowed without permission.” Jack murmured

“You’ll get a better one.” Will goated, as he stood next to Ava, as Ava looked at Will like he was crazy promising this woman something like that.

“Yes, a better one.” Jack parroted to Anamaria, as Ava saw why, because the furious look on Anamaria’s face was softening at this.

“That one.” Will pointed out to the ocean where the ship they had commandeered back in Port Royal sat.

“That one?” Jack parroted to Anamaria, but between gritted teeth, as Anamaria smiled at this, as Jacked waved them all along to get going.

“No, no, no it’s frightful bad luck to bring a woman abroad.” Mr. Gibbs said, as Ava rolled her eyes at this.

“It be far worse not to have her.” Jack replied, back, as he looked up at the sky, as Will and Mr. Gibbs looked up as well to see what he was looking at.

\---  
A flash of lightning and the sound of the crack of thunder booms, as the entire crew scrambled in the storm to pull the lines and trimming the sails. It takes everything that the crew has to keep the ship afloat in the storm.

“That fool will have us lose the canvas, and the masts besides!” Mr. Gibbs shouted as he went towards the helm where Jack was at, compass in one hand, and the other on the wheel. He hair being blown against the wind, as he was being drenched by the rain, his eyes intent on the course ahead.

“We’d best drop canvas, sir!” Mr. Gibbs shouted, as Jack looked over at him, with a big smile on his face.

“She can hold a bit longer.” Jack shouted over the pouring rain and thunder, as he jerked the wheel again, adjusting the course. Causing the ship to correct in the opposite direction.

“what ‘s in your head to put you in such a fine mood Captain?” Mr. Gibbs asked, just wanting to know why everyone had to brave through sailing through this storm.

“We’re catching up!” Jack shouted, as he turned his concentration back to the sea, enjoying himself. As Gibbs started at Jack like he was a crazy man, shaking his head as he went back to the task of helping with the sails.  
\--  
The H.M.S Interceptor made it through the storm, and was well on its way towards it destination. Ava was going around coiling up ropes, glancing every so often at the helm where Jack was with Anamaria next to him, her hands on the wheel. As Jack’s were around the compass, watching it like a hawk.

“Bear three points starboard.” Jack ordered, as Anamaria turned the wheel to adjust the course, as the ship leaned into the new direction, as Jack looked down again.

“Six points port.” Jack ordered again, as Ava saw Anamaria frown at the order, but followed it nonetheless, as she turned the wheel back.

As Ava was working on the port side, coiling ropes of the sails, Will was working on the deck and coiling extra rope.

Gibbs came up to examine Will’s handywork. 

“Left-handed ropes are coiled against the sun, or it’s bad luck! Anty-clockwise like.” Gibbs said as he took the collection of rope from Will and started recoiling it, as Will shook his head as the ship changes course again.

“How do we expect to find an island no one can find -- with a compass that doesn’t work?” Will asked in frustration.

“Just because it doesn’t point north boy, doesn’t mean that it doesn’t work.” Gibbs commented, as Ava’s ears perked up at that.

So I’m not the only one that knows about the compass then. Interesting. Ava thought, as she bowed her head down, trying to keep herself on the task at hand, while also listening to their conversation.

“How is it that Jack came by that compass?” Will asked

“Not a lot’s known about Jack before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met he. Back when he captained the Black Pearl.” Gibbs explained, as Will narrowed his eyes at this.

“What? He failed to mention that.” Will said, as he looked at Gibbs, complete shock on his face.

“Ah, plays things closed the vest now. A hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture the first mate says, ‘Everythin’s an equal share.’ That should mean the location of the treasure too. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he’d gone mad with the heat.” Gibbs explained, as Will nodded.

“Ah. So that’s the reason for all the…” Will said as he stumbled around, in a very good impression of Jack, that made Ava have to cover her mouth to hide her laughter, and the fact that she was listening in on this conversation.

“Reason’s got nothing to do with it. Now, Will when a pirate’s marooned, he’s give a pistol with a single shot-- one shot. Well that won’t do much good hunting, nor to be rescued. But after three week of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol started to look real friendly. But Jack escaped the island and still has that single shot. Oh, he won’t use it, though, save for one man. His mutinuous first mate.” Gibbs continued.

“Barbossa” Will confirmed

“Aye” Gibbs replied, as he nodded his head.

“How did Jack get off that island?: Will asked, as Gibbs smiled.

“Well, I’ll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows. He waited there three days and three nights. ‘Til all manner of sea creatures acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning he roped a couple sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft.” Gibbs explained, full of confidence and from what Ava could tell, ever much the storyteller.

“He roped himself a couple of sea turtles?” Will asked, not convinced, as Gibbs nodded his head.

“Aye sea turtles.” Gibbs replied in confirmation.

“What did he use for rope?” Will asked, as a shadow descended on the two, as Jack came to stand next to them, as both men went to look up at Jack, shocked expressions on their faces at the fact that Jack had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Human hair from my back.” Jack replied simply, as he turned to the crew.

“Let go the anchor!” he shouted the order, and the crew ran to lower the anchor line.

“Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore.” Jack said to Will, but Ava saw that Jack had glanced in her direction as well.

Probably to keep an eye on the crew? Ava thought, as she stood from her task, and walked over to where Gibbs and Will were at.

“Captain, what if the worst should happen?” Gibbs asked Jack, as Jack looked at him seriously.

“Keep to the code.” He replied, as Gibbs nodded.

“Aye. The code.” Gibbs replied, as he turned and saw that Ava was by them, and jumped back slightly, as he tried to recover with a smile in her direction.

“Sorry you startled me lass.” Gibbs said, as Ava looked at him.

Yep, he’s completely spooked. Ava thought, as she smiled back at him, as she turned to help the rest of the crew with the anchor line, as she saw Gibbs stop Will and talk to him.

All Ava was able to hear was.

“When you get back, I should tell you about someone else.” Gibbs said, as Ava turned toward the anchor as she felt both set of eyes, Gibbs and Will turn towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ava looked over at Gibbs, as he was back at his spot, rearranging the lines that Will had been working on, while everyone else when about their business at their stations.

“All we are doing is bidding time waiting.” Ava thought as she leaned against the railing looking out at the island shrouded in fog.

“Maybe I should go just in case? Since I still need to get that ring.” She thought, as she spotted another long boat and started walking towards it and leaning over the railing to grab ahold of the ropes.

Just as her hand touched the rough rope, Ava felt a searing pain by her throat, as she looked down and saw her evil eye necklace glowing red as if scolding her, burning her deeply. 

Ava hissed against the pain, as she moved the pendant away from her skin, as she saw the glow start to recede as she narrowed her kohl rimmed eyes at it, as she looked down at the burned skin and saw that it started healing immediately.

Once she looked up however, she saw multiple crew members looking at her, especially Gibbs, as she moved her shirt to cover the burn that was healing quickly and turned away from them.

“Don’t want them to find out about my powers.” She thought, as she went to busy herself with checking the sail lines.

\--  
15 minutes later…

Everyone was gathered around the side of the ship, as Will comes up, along with a woman, dressed in a dark purple dress.

“Not more pirates.” She says as she looks at the entire crew, as her eyes lay on Mr. Gibbs.

“Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth.” He replies as he smiles at her.

“Mr. Gibbs?” She asks rhetorically, as Ava rolls her eyes.

“Does everyone have a history with this man?” She thought.

“Boy, where be Jack?” Mr. Gibbs asked, as Ava watched as Elizabeth’s facial expression of relief of probably being away from the other pirates turns into shock.

“Jack? Jack Sparrow?” Elizabeth asked, as she looked from Will to Mr. Gibbs in disbelief.

“He fell behind.” Will replied, as Gibbs looked at him with a solemn face, as he turned to the rest of the crew that shared the same expression.

“Keep to the code.” Gibbs said, as Anna Maria rolled her eyes as no one moved from their spot.

“Weight anchor!” She shouted, causing everyone to scurry around the deck, going back to their duties.

As everyone else went to their stations, Ava noticed Elizabeth holding onto her left hand that has a slash through it, as Will led her to the hold down below.

\--  
“Shit,” Ava muttered as she looked off into the distance and saw black sails.

“This isn’t going to be good.” Ava said to herself, as everyone rushed to their stations to try and get the ship to go even faster than it already was.

The hold opened up to reveal Elizabeth in the middle of the chaos.

“What’s happening?” She asked, as she looked in Anamaria’s direction standing at the helm.

“The black Pearl, she’s gaining on us.” Anamaria replied, as Elizabeth went to lean against the ropes on the starboard side to get a better look.

“This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean.” Elizabeth said in disbelief as she walked up to Gibbs and Anamaria. 

Ava rolled her kohl rimmed eyes. “She has no idea does she?” she thought, as she goes to start climbing up in the rigging, making sure that her satchel was secure on her, along with her sword.

“Never know if I’m going to need any of these things going up against those men.” Ava thought, as she cringed thinking back on the stories that she had heard about the crew of the Black Pearl.

As she was climbing she heard Gibbs shout “Anything that we can afford to lose, let it be lost!” 

“Knew it.” Ava said aloud as she looked down and saw crew members scramble towards the hold to start tossing everything overboard, as she went to loosen sail lines, before starting her descent back down the lines.

“We have to make a stand. We must fight. Load the guns!” Will shouted.

“With what?” Anamaria asked, in a disheartened tone.

“Anything, everything. Anything we have left.” Will stated firmly as he looked at Gibbs who looked not convinced.

“Load the guns!” Gibbs shouted, as Ava went down in the holds were more of the guns were to help the crew there to load them in preparation for a battle.

As soon as she was under, she grabbed a container of nails and started loading a canon.  
And was tossed to the side of the ship as it violently shifted to the starboard side.

Ava looked out the canon port and saw that they had lowered the anchor on the starboard side as she smiled.

“Maybe those two aren’t that bad after all.” Ava said, as she shook her head as she hastily started to load the canon even faster.

Just as she was done loading her canon the Black Pearl came up alongside the Interceptor, as Ava saw various faces through the canon ports screaming and yelling from the Pearl at her and all the others on the Interceptor.

Ava smirked, as she took a cleansing breath and finally stopped repressing her powers. She felt her power spread through her as her eyes glowed.

And not to her surprise, she saw the two crewmembers that she was level with from the Pearl looked at each other and then back at her with surprised and shocked expressions on their faces. Just as there were shouts of “Fire!” from both ships, as Ava went to light the canon.  
With her using her powers to her advantage gaining the upper hand and was able to shoot her arsenal of silverware into the side of the ship, she smirked when she realized that the two men were unable to shoot off their canon due to her distracting them as she laughed.

That was until the Pearl’s crew managed to fire off more shots since the interceptor was empty of actually shots to fire. And when they took out the main mast.

“Prepare to board!” Ava heard as she sighed.

“Great just great.” Ava said as she went topside, as men from the Pearl were coming over to the Interceptor.

She glanced over, and saw that Elizabeth was taking out a pirate, as another was coming up to her on the other side. 

Ava took out a pocket knife all the while knowing that her sword was still strapped to her side as she smirked as she went to cut deeply in the man’s arm, as he screamed out in pain, just as Jack came up as Elizabeth look at Ava stunned.

“That’s not very nice.” Jack said, as Elizabeth took the rifle that was in her hand and used the butt of it to push the man overboard.

“Hello luv.” Jack said with a smile, as he looked at Ava. Which Elizabeth didn’t miss as she looked at Ava with a surprised look on her face, as Jack looked at Ava who smiled slightly despite the chaos surrounding them.

“Where’s the medallion?” Jack asked.

“Wretch!” Elizabeth shouted back at him, as she tried to hit him but Jack caught her hand and saw the bandage on her hand.

“Ah, where is dear william?” Jack asked, as Elizabeth’s attention was taken back to the hold, as she went running towards it.

Just as Jack looked back at Ava who was trying to take out as many pirates that were around her, he saw Barbossa’s monkey, that had the medallion in its paws.

“Monkey!” he shouted as he went to go run after it and catch it.

Ava thought she was making good work of taking out the men that surrounded her. Until she wasn’t and she was completely surrounded as she realized that a majority of the crew from the Pearl were aboard the Interceptor.

“Gents all hope is restored!” Ava heard Barbossa shout, as the crew members from the Pearl shouted in excitement, as the men that were around Ava leered at her, as two of them took ahold her arms, and went to take her aboard the Pearl like all the other crew members of the Interceptor.

“I could take them all out literally.” Ava thought, as she felt exhaustion take over her, it had been a long time since she had used that much of her powers, which had helped with the numerous amounts of wounds that she would have accumulated throughout the battle if she did not have her powers.

“Any one of you so much as thinks the word parlay, I’ll have your guts for garters.” One of Barbossa’s crew members said as everyone was tied up together on the Pearl as Barbossa looked out that the interceptor that was just a heap of wood floating on the water.

Until a huge blast erupted from the wreckage of the ship, making everyone look that direction.

“You’ve got to stop it!” Elizabeth shouted as she tried to attack Barbossa as he just easily took hold of her hands immobilizing them.

“Welcome back. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor.” Barbossa said as he threw Elizabeth into the hold of a couple of his crew members that started to touch her.

“Barbossa!” Will shouted as he made his way up onto the Pearl soaking wet, which made everyone stopped in their tracks.

“She goes free.” Will said oddly calm. 

“What’s in your head boy?” Barbossa asked

“She goes free.” Will repeated again, as he aimed Jack’s gun at Barbossa.

“You only have one shot and we can’t die.” Barbossa countered as he stepped closer to Will with a smile on his face, calling Will’s bluff.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Jack warned, as Will looked at Jack and then at Barbossa.

“You can’t but I can.” Will stated, as he stood up on the railing of the Pearl.

“Like that.” Jack said, as he sighed.

“Who are you?” Barbossa asked, as Jack tried to intercept and change the course of the situation.

“He’s no one. He’s no one.” Jack muttered rapidly. “A distant cousin of my aunt’s nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch.” Jack said, as Barbossa looked at Jack unconvinced.

“My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill. His blood runs in my veins.”

“He’s a spitting image of our bootstrap Bill Turner! Come back to haunt us!” one of Barbossa’s crew shout in disbelief.

“On my word do as I say or I’ll pull this trigger and I’ll be lost to Davy Jones Locker.” Will said, as he pushed the gun closer to his throat.

“Name your terms Mr. Turner.” Barbossa said

“Elizabeth goes free.” Will said, as Barbossa made a face at that.

“Yes, we know that. Anything else?” Barbossa asked, as Will looked out and locked eyes with Jack as Jack motioned to himself.

“Of course. Always out to save himself.” Ava thought, as she saw Will try and get the message across.

“And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed.” Will added.

Barbossa smiled widely, “Agreed!” he said as the rest of the crew smiled.

Not soon after they stopped the ship off at a little island in the middle of the ocean.

That’s when it happened.

Barbossa looked amongst the crew and locked eyes with Ava and pulled a face as the smile that he wore on his face was gone as soon as he laid eyes on her.

Just as the crew threw out a board onto the side of the ship and pushed Elizabeth towards the board.

“Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she’d go free!” Will shouted as he fought against the numerous amounts of Barbossa’s crew that were holding him back from attacking Barbossa.

“Don’t dare impugn my honor boy! I agreed she’d go free. It’s you who failed to specify when or where.” Barbossa pointed out smartly as he crookedly laughed at Will.

“It does seem a fine shame it be losing something so fine don’t it lads?” Barbossa said, as he looked at Elizabeth with a smile.

“Now I’ll be having that dress back.” Barbossa said, as Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, as she took off the dress, just leaving her in her slip, as she threw it at Barbossa.

“Goes with your black heart.” Elizabeth said angrily, as Barbossa threw it out to the crew for them to take back.

“But first. You are the first to go lass.” Barbossa said, as he turned his attention to Ava, as she stood back from everyone else, making sure to slip her satchel to her side, as to hide the fact that she still had it on her.

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t part of the terms.” Ava countered, as she noticed that Will and Elizabeth and the rest of the crew of the interceptor were the only ones that seemed surprised by this exchange, except for Jack and Gibbs and the entirety of the Black Pearls crew that seemed to just share the same amount of contempt for Ava.

“Don’t care. Don’t want you of all people on my ship.” Barbossa said as he went to walk closer to Ava, as every step that Barbossa took Ava took one that lead her away from him, until she felt the railing of the ship against her back.

“Off you go lass.” Barbossa said, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Send your regards to your cousin, if he ever finds you that is.”Barbossa said as he went to walk away, as the crew of the Pearl drew their swords to goad Ava into jumping off the plank. Ava looked at the crew in front of her and then out at the island.

“What do I have to lose?” She thought, as she turned and smirked at them all, as she stepped up to the plank, her back facing the water, as she took another step and jumped off the plank and into the water, sputtering as she came up to the surface.

As she was treading water she looked up and saw that Elizabeth was up on the plank looking down at the dark water.

“Too long!” Was shouted, as the plank was stepped on, sending Elizabeth into the water as well.

Ava quickly started swimming towards the island.

“Just because I am immortal doesn’t mean they wouldn’t bring out the cannons on us.” She thought, as she heard more activity on the ship and saw that they were making Jack walk the plank. 

“He would definitely be trying to talk his way out of it for sure.” Ava thought as she saw something thrown into the water that Jack eagerly jumped into the water after.

Ava continued to swim, hearing Elizabeth was almost right behind her, as her feet touched the warm sand.

Just as they reached the shore, so did Jack, as he pulled the ropes that had bound him away into the water.

“That’s the second time that I’ve had to watch that man sail away with my ship.” Jack said, as they all looked out at the Black Pearl, as it sailed away from the island.


	12. Chapter 12

I will be releasing my first book!

here's the google form to be able to vote on which fic or collection of them you would want to see be released in physical book form and ebook form!

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdPOpk1AJFW9JbNwyPvPVbFueOXs7lhTwp6VUB9NJzhGt_m1w/viewform?usp=pp_url&entry.1362650477=original+series+fiction+versions

it is open until 6/14/2020

and i will be doing a special announcement video the following day on my youtube channel through live stream where I count the votes live (plus patron votes that they added) to see which fic will be getting put into book form!

become a patron to be able to add extra votes onto the tally that could sway your choice: patreon.com/Jessywhisper

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)


End file.
